ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure
is a open-world platforming video game developed by Avalanche Software and Warner Bros. Games. This game is part of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. Synopsis After Bryte and Maxima (Jaidyn Quillen) teamed up together taking over FingerTown, defeating Collin and sending him far away from FingerTown, Collin and a strange ally with a ability to Capture objects team up to embark a epic journey to return to FingerTown, but they will face dangerous events, even more dangerous than he had previously faced. Characters Playable *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - **'Braces' - a living bracelet who grants Collin an ability to capture. *'Baylee Mardis' (controlled and multiplayer) - *'Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl' (controlled and multiplayer) - *'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl' (multiplayer only) - Allies *'Tommy the Opossum' - *'Cooper Elledge' - *'Flappy McFinger' - *'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl' - *'Riley Logston:' - TBD. Interestingly, she doesn't appear in the cutscenes, but does appear in ever level with missions after beating the game. Antagonists *'Jaidyn Quillen/Maxima' - a masked female person with a ability to float and have supernatural powers, and the main antagonist. Revealed to be Collin's old friend prior to the destruction of Alabama. Stages Controllable objects/enemies * = ally *Pharoah Humicons *Snnizerkers *Elefishes *Gurkha *Golem *Robot Fingers *Baylee Mardis* *Cooper Elledge* *Stacie the Speedy Girl* (W.I.P.) Mission Voice cast *Jason Griffith as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy and Cooper Elledge *Jeff Bennett as Braces *Susanne Blakeslee as Maxima **Catherine Taber as Jaidyn Quillen *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Billy West as Flappy McFinger and Eli *Grey Griffin as Jasmine Todd, Kerigan Mardis and Teary Eyed Bryte *Colleen Villard as Baylee Mardis *Kat Cressida as Nancy Samano and Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl *Hynden Walch as Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl *Phil LaMarr as WesDragon, Trent Wright and Handy *Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger *Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle *Keith Ferguson as Gurkha *Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker and Jim Cummings as animals and monsters' vocal effects Theme song Rating This game is rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence. In Europe, due to its dark tone, the game is rated PEGI 12. Shockingly, in Japan, this game is rated B by the CERO. Trivia *It is the first ever Collin the Speedy Boy game to be given a B rating from CERO. This would soon be followed by one of the WB Kids: Reloaded installments, Collin: Reloaded. **Also, it is also the first main CTSB game to ever get a PEGI 12 rating. *The game's style is considered as a unique combination of Sonic Forces, Kingdom Hearts (through without tthe ida of Going to otother realms) and Super Mario Odyssey. *This is the first time that Collin has a ability to control his enemies and objects. *The way Maxima sent Collin far away is similar how Aku sent Samurai Jack to the future. *Collin does go Super Collin, but briefly when Braces turns him into Perfect Collin. Thus, this introduces Collin's new super form. *After defeating Bryte and Maxima, there are two endings: **One ending is if you choose to forgive Jaidyn, she'll redeem herself and she'll restore FingerTown. **Another ending is if you choose to not forgive Jaidyn, Collin will banish her, and FingerTown would be restored by the heroes while Bryte is arrested by the special police forces. *This is the first CTSB game where you have no lives. **Instead, when you die, you'll lose 20 Collin Coins and will take you to the last checkpoint. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:CERO B Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4